


My Faithful Fair Darling

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: A Hawke and Her Wolf [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Cute, Feels, Learning to read, Realizing Love, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Fenris learns a song from Marian's childhood for her birthday. Prompting feelings from her that are unexpected. To hear the song- https://youtu.be/0NnQK5cl_M8First chapter is from Fenris's POV.





	1. Chapter 1

Fenris flung the book closed in frustration, “this is impossible! None of the words make sense anymore.” He reached for the bottle of wine, but it was snatched away by nimble fingers.

“Uh ah. You asked for my help. And I told you until you learned this passage no wine.” Isabela placed the bottle on the mantle.

He groaned running bare fingers through his hair. “I asked you because you are the only person who can even speak this mess of a language!” He flicked the cover of the book.

“Not my fault her father sung her Alamarri lullabies.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “And that’s not the only reason. You needed someone who also had an ear for music and could tell you if you were singing it right.”

Isabela reopened the book, flipping to the page with the song on it. “I still can’t believe the effort you are going through to learn this. Must have a major thing for her.”

He snarled slightly, glaring at the pirate. “It’s not like that. It’s her birthday and the first one since her mother passed. I thought something to remind her of home would be nice.”

“And you are flat broke.” She smirked, fingers tapping the words. “Alright time to focus.”

Fenris rolled his eyes and began to read; “ _Mo rùn geal dìleas, dìleas, dìleas._ ” He flicked to the translation, “ _My faithful fair darling,_ why does the word _dileas_ repeat three times?”

“It just does but listen to how you say it each time. The inflection is different. Changing the meaning.” She sat on the table, booted legs swinging freely. “ _Mo rùn geal dìleas nach till thu nall._ ” Isabela sang the second line and gestured for him to repeat her.

“Very good, though you should pitch slightly upwards on the last few beats, _til thu nall_.” She sang them again, intoning the final words higher. Fenris mimicked her again, singing the notes correctly and she smiled broadly. “Excellent. Oh, Hawke is going to love this.” He blushed, staring down at the pages.

~~~~

 They were gathered at Hawke’s estate, cards littered the giant table as well as food and a fair amount of alcohol. Hawke was sitting at the head of the table, a tacky paper crown on her newly shorn head, a crooked smile on her face.

“Presents! I demand presents! Bring them to your Queen!” She shouted, clearly a few drinks to the wind.

Varric laughed, pulling a small box from under his chair. “If you are my Queen, I demand a recount. I sure as hell didn’t vote for you.”

“Queens aren’t voted into power. I don’t understand.” Merrill blinked owlishly around the room, a small potted plant in her hands with a ribbon decorating the pot.

Isabela patted her head. “Don’t worry about it pet. Varric thinks hes funny.”

“Hey! I am hilarious!” He flung a roll at Isabela as he walked over to Hawke, handing her the box.

She tore open the paper, dropping the ribbon bow onto her head and opened the box. “Oh Varric! Master Tethras, I do declare.” She pulled out a pair of gloves with her family crest worked into them. They glowed faintly from the runes worked into the leather.

“This is too much.” She rubbed one of the gloves against her face, nearly purring. “I love them. Thank you!”

“Hawke, these are magical gloves. They are suppose to enhance your Earth spells. Got them special from Orzammar.” He gave the group a smug smile as he sat back down.

Isabela stood, grabbing the lute from the corner. “I’ll be helping Fenris give you his gift.” She quickly tuned the lute and leaned against the wall, an eyebrow raised at the tattooed elf.

He cleared his throat, the tips of his ears bright red. Fenris had not planned on doing this in such a public forum. He shot the pirate a murderous look and rose from his seat. “Indeed, it seems to be that way.”

Fenris closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before opening them again. He nodded at Isabela to start playing, listening for the beat to begin singing.

  
                “ _Mo rùn geal dìleas, dìleas, dìleas_  
 _Mo rùn geal dìleas nach till thu nall_  
 _Cha till mi fhèin riut, a ghaoi chan fhaod mi_  
 _'S ann tha mi ghaoil 'na mo laighe tinn._

_Is truagh nach robh mi an riochd na faoilinn_   
_A shnàmhadh aotrom air bhàrr nan tonn_   
_Is bheirinn sgrìobag do'n eilean Ileach_   
_Far bheil an rìbhinn dh'fhàg m'inntinn trom._

_Thug mi mìos ann am fiabhras claoidhte_   
_Gun dùil rium oidhche gu'm bithinn beò_   
_B'e fàth mo smaointean a là 's a dh'oidhche_   
_Gum faighinn faochadh is tu bhi 'm chòir._

_Cha bhi mi strì ris a' chraoibh nach lùb leam_   
_Ged chinneadh ùbhlan air bhàrr gach gèig_   
_Mo shoraidh slàn leat ma rinn thu m'fhàgail_   
_Cha d'thàinig tràigh gun muir-làn na dèidh._

_My faithful fair darling,_  
               _My faithful fair darling, won't you turn back to me;_  
               _I will not turn with you, my love, I cannot_  
               _For my beloved is lying ill._  
               _I grieve I am not in the guise of a seagull,_  
               _Swimming light on top of the waves;_  
               _And I would journey to the island of Islay  
              _ _Where tarries the maiden who vexes my soul._

_I spent a month in the torment of fever_  
               _When each night I did not expect to survive;_  
               _The object of my thoughts each day and night  
              _ _That my request be granted and you at my side._

_I will not struggle with the tree I can't bend,_  
               _Though each bough be amply laden with apples;_  
               _My fond farewell to you if you have left me,  
              _ _The sea never ebbs, but follows the flow.”_

The final bars of the lute faded, and Fenris looked to Hawke’s chair, finding it empty. At some point she had fled, his heart sank, and he hung his head, the desire to run from the estate almost impossible to ignore. The eyes of everyone around the table bore into Fenris’s soul, and he stood there, unable to move. Trying to figure out what he did wrong. Had he butchered the song that badly? Was it the incorrect song?

Fenris turned on his heel and ran, but not away, he ran up the stairs, pushing open the door to her room with more force then needed. It bounced off the wall, nearly slammed shut before he could cross the threshold.

She was curled on the bed, shoulders shaking silently, a tattered cloak clutched in her fingers. “Hawke?” He froze at the side of the bed, hands clenched tightly. “What did I do wrong? I did not mean to upset you. I apologize for causing you pain. I thought that with everything that…”

She rolled over to face him. “How did you know? How did you know about that song? No one outside of my family knew.”

He sat on the edge of the mattress, not touching her, keeping her out of reach. “That night we spent together. Afterward, you were singing it to yourself, well, more humming the words. I, uh, asked your mother about it later, and she told me your father use to sing you to sleep, and that one was your favorite. Hawke. Marian,” he reached a hand out, the tips of his fingers just barely touching her leg. “I did not intend to upset you. I was just trying to give you something to help you smile. It must be difficult for you, losing her, and I had hoped to make you happy, even for a moment.”

“Fenris,” She shifted, moving out of his reach. “What are you doing? I’m not ready for, whatever this is. And you admit to not knowing how you feel. And you run so hot and cold. One moment it seems like you are ready to throw away all your desires to revenge, and another its all you can think about.”

Hawke curled back around the clock, burying her face in it. “Just go. Please. Tell the others, I’m sorry.”

“Marian?” It made no sense to him, he slid off the bed, walking to the doorway. “No, I am sorry.” He closed the door, leaning against it as he heard her begin to sob.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Marian's POV

It was her birthday, she should be celebrating and Maker, Marian was trying, but everything felt so empty. Her mother was dead just a few weeks ago and she was still reeling from that, but Varric and Isabela had insisted on doing something.

She was a few drinks in, and was actually feeling a bit happy, Varric’s gift was amazing, and absolutely something she needed. Then Isabela picked up the lute and Fenris opened his mouth and sang.

The song.

Her song.

Her heart swelled in her chest. The amount of work the broody elf had put into learning the song. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks, Marian dashed from her chair and into her room, throwing open the small trunk and pulling out her Father’s old cloak, the only thing of his she had left.

“Oh Da. You would like Fenris so much.” She cried into the cloak as the faint final bars of the song ended.

Silence. 

She froze, hearing him coming up the stairs, the door swinging open, his soft steps to her side. “Hawke? What did I do wrong? I did not mean to upset you. I apologize for causing you pain. I thought that with everything that…”

She shifted over, staring at him. “How did you know? How did you know about that song? No one outside of my family knew.”

Fenris settled on the edge of the bed, careful to avoid touching her. "That night we spent together. Afterward, you were singing it to yourself, well, more humming the words. I, uh, asked your mother about it later, and she told me your father use to sing you to sleep, and that one was your favorite. Hawke. Marian.” His bare fingers brushed her leg gently. “I did not intend to upset you. I was just trying to give you something to help you smile. It must be difficult for you, losing her, and I had hoped to make you happy, even for a moment.”

Marian moved away from his touch, despite the desire to move closer.”Fenris. What are you doing? I’m not ready for, whatever this is. And you admit to not knowing how you feel. And you run so hot and cold. One moment it seems like you are ready to throw away all your desires to revenge, and another its all you can think about.”

She curled around the cloak, inhaling the faint smell of her father. “Just go. Please. Tell the others, I’m sorry.”

“Marian?” He slid off the bed, walking to the doorway. “No, I am sorry.” He closed the door, as she began to cry again.

She heard his footsteps leave and she wiped her face with a hand. “Da, I miss you. I wish I could tell you about him. The man who finally got my heart. Thankfully he didn’t physically pull it from my chest. Da, I love him. I didn’t think it was more than lust, but, Da. He learned our song. He learned it, for me. No one else has ever done something like that for me.”

Marian’s fingers smoothed out the cloak, plucking at the loose threads. “He is so not what Mother would have wanted for me, but, and you told me this, the heart wants what it wants. And oh Maker, my heart needs him. But I don’t know if he feels the same way and I have no way of figuring out how he feels. He’s dealt with so much in his life, he probably doesn’t want to add my crazy to his life.”

A soft knock on her door stopped her rambling speech. “Yes?” The door opened and Merrill poked her head in.

“Hawke? Are you alright?” She was still carrying the little plant in her hands.

She waved the Dalish elf in. “Yeah I’ll be okay. I just wasn’t expecting Fenris to have such an amazing gift.”

The small elf cocked her head to the side, setting the plant on the mantle. “Why was the song so important, if I may ask? If it’s rude to ask just ignore me.” Merrill giggled quietly.

“The song is something my father use to sing to me when I was a little girl. We spent so much time hiding from Templars that we didn’t always have a good routine but no matter where we were, every night he sang that song to me. Said it was our special song.” She smiled, remembering Malcolm’s rich baritone lulling her to sleep.

“I sang it to him when he was too sick to sing. I have a terrible voice and my pronunciation of the words is truly awful.” Marian chuckled, shaking her head. “Even as he drew his final shaky breaths, he tried to sing with me.”

“I miss him so much.” She hugged her knees as Merrill dropped an arm over her shoulders. “I miss Mother and Bethany and Carver.”

Merrill rubbed her arm, “your father sounds like a wonderful man. I bet he would have liked Fenris.”

“I think he would. Da wouldn’t think any less of him either for where he comes from.” She nodded. “Thank you Merrill.”

“Of course. We’ve all lost someone, and sometimes their absence is felt deeper than anything else.” She grinned at Marian. “But it sounded like you were talking to him when I came to the door. That’s a good way to remember him. Saying the things out loud. It sounded like you were admitting to your feelings about Fenris.”

Marian blushed, “damn. You heard that? I didn’t realize what I was feeling beyond, attraction.”

“Hawke.” Her time was mildly scolding. “Even I could tell you loved him. Have loved him, for a while now. I am just glad you finally came to your senses.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah just because I know how I feel, doesn’t mean he does, or is ready to admit to them.”

Merrill patted her hand, “men take longer than women. Or so Isabela tells me. Give him time.” She hopped from the bed. “He has a beautiful singing voice. I know more than a few Dalish women in the clans who would chase him just for that.”

“Have a good night, Hawke. Happy birthday.” She waved a goodbye that Marian returned.


End file.
